Un Mar de Colores
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Una reflexión de Sora en la playa: El mar y su pureza. Todo el lugar, todo es perfecto. La claridad de sus pensamientos y la transparencia de sus sentimientos. Sus pies tocan el agua de mar por primera vez. A su hija le gusta el mar… su hija es como el mar, y eso es simplemente maravilloso.


La verdad es que ya tenía ganas de hacer algún fic corto. Algo simple y hasta medio _tonto_ sólo para pasar el rato, ¿y por qué no? Si tenía tanto tiempo sin dedicarme a esta página. Sigo con el disclaimer, como debe ser:

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto. Son utilizados sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Esto es un recuerdo, sólo eso. ¡Disfrústenlo!

**.Un Mar de Colores.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

.

.

_"Este sentimiento de tener que buscar alguna sonrisa tuya…  
en el cielo nocturno, con los ojos cerrados."_

_**Anónimo.**_

.

.

Te he visto sonreír muchas veces durante los últimos tres años que pasaron desde el primer día que te vi. Sin embargo, hoy me resulta asombrosa e inexplicable la manera en la que tu sonrisa se ve tan transparente y sincera.

A lo mejor es el sol el que la hace brillar de ese modo.

Tu risa me hace reír. Siempre ha sido de ese modo. Tus manitos pálidas aún tocan la arena pero tus pies gozan de una nueva textura en el agua tibia del mar que acabas de encontrar. Suave, delicada y pura. Tu mano clara y la transparencia de tus sentimientos.

El sol baña tus hombritos descubiertos por el traje de baño verde, mientras un hombre te acompaña de muy cerca. Le tomas la mano a él, sólo un momento y luego la sueltas para demostrar cuán independiente puedes ser. Vas y vienes. Juegas con su paciencia y te ríes de él.

Me miras, ríes y volteas al mar de nuevo.

Te gusta el mar. Te gusta el sonido de las olas colapsando y el olor a agua salada que inunda el lugar. Te gusta el calor de la playa y disfrutas de la humedad del lugar. Te encanta tocar sentir la arena fría bajo tus pies y cómo se siente el agua cuanto toca tu cabeza.

Me rio, te sigo de lejos… pero siempre estoy contigo.

Eres una copia exacta de tu padre, aquel que te cuida la espalda mientras caminas hacia aquella roca. Tus pasos cortos y algo torpes alertan al hombre de cabellos rubios para ir detrás de ti y atraparte en el aire. Hay más risas. Recuerdo como, semanas después de haber dicho mamá —tu primera palabra—, te encontré cantando canciones en tu cuna, más bien tarareándolas.

Mi hija, querida, tú tienes un talento increíble para sorprenderme cada día.

Tu cabello rubio ha crecido para bañar tus mejillas y llegar más debajo de tus hombros. Mi niña, esa de ojos azules… los más hermosos del planeta, incluso cuando lloras porque has dejado de tocar el agua… sigues siendo la persona que más amo. El hombre busca como calmar tu llanto. Puedo verte moviendo la boca, explicándole por qué has llorado.

Tu padre te baja de sus brazos y se sienta en la orilla cerca de ti y te pide palmeando la arena que te sientes con él. Aceptas después de abrazarlo y se quedan de espaldas a donde estoy sentada.

Mi niña mira hacia el frente. Siempre hacia el frente.

He visto el atardecer muchas veces. La transición del claro día a la morada noche… lo natural de esa imagen es lo que me hace querer permanecer aquí un rato más. Es más bien como una imagen que no se puede repetir… sencillamente perfecto. Ninguna fotografía podría explicar todos los sentimientos que se me condensan en el pecho mientras se van todos los pensamientos del día entero. El blanco que en un momento logró iluminar el mar frente a nosotros ha empezado a transformarse en su antagonista más esperado. Las luces de la ciudad, muy, muy atrás han empezado a notarse, y el silencio es algo que podía apreciarse y casi tocar.

Volteas inquieta y te pones de pies. Ahora sí puedo escucharte. Con tus manos me dices que debo ir hasta dónde estás, donde las olas siguen golpeando con suavidad.

Camino dejando mi huella en la arena. Paso tras paso dejo atrás mis reflexiones personales y vuelvo a ser lo que siempre he sido.

El agua me atrapa, me sostiene, me gusta y me hace quedarme allí sentada esperando ver cómo el Sol se marcha justo en frente de nosotros.

Las manos de tu padre me sostienen la cadera antes de volverse oscuro y yo te sostengo muy fuerte en mis brazos y te doy un beso en la frente mientras peino tu cabello desordenado. Te levantar y caminas un poco más para decirle adiós a la luz que en un momento nos cubrió.

Volteas con una sonrisa enorme, más grande que la que tenían temprano y dices con esa tierna voz:

—Mami, me gusta mucho el mar.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto, Tsuki? —pregunta tu padre mientras caminas hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo. Te sientas en sus piernas y miras hacia el sol, una vez más, antes de irse. En ese momento respondes:

—Porque tiene muchos colores.

—¿Por qué dices que tiene muchos colores? —te pregunto.

Tú volteas a verme asombrada por la pregunta, pero no piensas mucho para darme la respuesta correcta. Una respuesta que no parece de una niña de tres años y medio:

—Mami, el Sol lo pinta… cuando el Sol está, el mar es clarito. Cuando el Sol se mueve es de más azulito, ¡y cuando el Sol se vuelve naranja, y ahora es morado porque el Sol se fue!

Tus ojos se mueven hacia los últimos rayos de Sol y se iluminan tal cual has dicho. Parecen cambiar los ojos, se llenan de un sentimiento infantil que cubre nuestros sentidos y explota en instante para hacernos sonreír.

Tus ojos, hija, son como el propio mar… coloridos y llenos de vida.

Y quizás algún Sol, un sueño y una meta del futuro, lejos de donde estamos ahora… ese Sol será aquel que mantenga tus ojos vivos por siempre. Buscando lo que sabes que debes buscar. Un Sol como un deseo… que te mantenga brillando, querida _Luna,_ aunque por ahora tu corazón y tus sentimientos son suficientes para mantenerlos radiantes.

Mi deseo para ti es un Sol… que deje felicidad.

Un Sol que te haga el mar más colorido de todos.

**Notas de Autora.**

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque es algo corto y bastante sencillo, sin dramas, nada comparado con lo que suelo escribir y publicar por acá. Debo confesar que han sido momentos duros, discusiones y muchos problemas, por lo que es mejor escribir algo feliz y olvidar todos estos problemas. La universidad también me ha dejado noches sin sueño, y un poco de imaginación en el viaje desde mi casa hasta la facultad me ha puesto esto en la cabeza.

**¡Dejen reviews!**, por favor. Me gustaría saber su opinión de esta cursilería que me he armado acá.

Ah, por cierto, el nombre de la hija es "Tsuki". Es algo que he venido usando desde publicaciones anteriores… como algo para darle coherencia a todas estas publicaciones.

Nos vemos en otra. ¡Besos a todos!

_Rose._


End file.
